


莫吉托与伏特加

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Prelude番外1.0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Aleksandr Golovin/Paulo Dybala
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	莫吉托与伏特加

莫吉托与伏特加

《Prelude》的一个番外

Bgm：Youth-Shawn Mendes/Khalid

1.  
亚历山大在摩纳哥的第一份工作是帮一家还未开张的酒吧创作装饰壁画。  
其实这只是个临时性工作，尽管亚历山大银行卡里的储蓄金额还没到要他半工半读的地步，他也不想让自己闲下来。  
周一到周五有高等造型艺术学院的课程，晚上要去画室练习，真正空闲的时间也就周末的四十八小时，能挣个外快也算不错。  
酒吧的老板是个有点神神叨叨的西班牙男人，大约是被前任伤得不轻，如今远在异国也要时不时抱着吉他坐在还没修缮完毕的小舞台上一个人自弹自唱西班牙语情歌。  
大约老板是西班牙人的缘故，亚历山大对他还是不无好感的。他总是忍不住画着画着就在墙边的脚手架上坐下来，听那首着实过于缠绵悱恻的歌曲。  
有故事的人，连歌声都是像烈酒一样，先苦后醇。  
壁画的主题也是老板挑的，特洛伊与海伦，亚历山大拿到草稿的时候心里还在想自己是否真的能够理解神话里这个被视作众矢之的的女人的悲苦。  
后来他轻哂，什么理解不理解的，谁还不是个可悲的人呢。  
几个星期内酒吧几堵空白的墙面就被亚历山大陆陆续续画上了特洛伊战争的画面，边边角角则用石榴花和康乃馨填补，其实从专业角度来说，这并不协调，但老板喜欢。  
所有壁画完工的那天，老板没有唱歌，他坐在吧台后面看着亚历山大给海伦的白裙子填色，头一次露出一点点正经的表情。  
亚历山大从脚手架上跳下来时，他已经把目光收了回来，专心于调制酒水。  
一个技术熟练的调酒师调制一杯莫吉托只要几分钟，老板在酒里漂浮的冰块上放上几片薄荷叶，把它推到了一身颜料的亚历山大面前。  
“谢谢。”亚历山大有些窘迫地接受了老板的好意，他摘下沾满油彩的手套，慢慢地啜饮着，酒不烈且有着甜味儿，柠檬和薄荷的清香中和的很好。  
“刚刚遇到爱情的时候人人都觉得自己是堂吉诃德，后来发现自己不过是可怜的唐璜。”老板意味深长地看着年轻的男孩。  
“我还没恋爱。”亚历山大笑着放下酒杯，薄荷的味道流连于口腔，连说话的语气都因为无奈变得过分柔软起来。  
“会有的，莎士比亚说什么来着，‘爱情不是用眼睛看的，而是用心体会的，所以丘比特的眼睛总是蒙着的’，总之，萨沙，祝你好运。”老板笑起来总是带着一点过来人似的疲倦。  
亚历山大哑然，他想起老板之前唱了一遍又一遍的歌曲。  
后来，他知道那首歌的名字叫《¿Porqué Te Vas?》

2.  
接到迪巴拉的Skype的时候，亚历山大正在上素描课。今天轮到他当模特，整整一个半小时都被一群眼冒绿光的女同学们围着。  
素描课的教授挺奇怪的，他不喜欢用外面的人体模特，偏偏喜欢让学生们自给自足，而且他似乎特别偏爱亚历山大这种东欧长相忧郁气质的男孩子，开学三个月不到，亚历山大已经是第四次为人民服务了。不过还好不用全裸。  
好不容易熬到下课，亚历山大赶紧把自己裹进风衣里，他打开手机，四五条消息冒了出来。  
先是酒吧老板发的工资到账的银行提示短信，然后是伊格纳舍维奇各种各样没完没了的医嘱，他仍然是岩蔷薇庄园的私人医生。每个星期伊格纳舍维奇都会和亚历山大打长途，唠唠叨叨地像个上了年纪的老太太。  
第三条就是久巴发来的问候，他在亚历山大出国之后总是隔三岔五地发来消息，频率高但总不至于让男孩一气之下把自己拉黑，虽然久巴他自己也知道亚历山大是绝对不会回他的。  
其实，亚历山大也不是与莫斯科彻底断了联系，除了和伊格纳舍维奇的固定联系之外，每半个月他都会往庄园打一个电话，但是亚历山大很会钻空子，他总是挑久巴不在家的时候打，接电话的往往都是诚惶诚恐唯唯诺诺的老管家。所以久巴得到的所有关于亚历山大的消息永远是第二手的，他被迫置身于亚历山大的新生活之外。  
最后一条是迪巴拉发来的，年轻的意大利人兴致勃勃地告诉他自己搞到了梵高巴黎画展的门票，画展的时间就在这个周末。  
背井离乡的俄罗斯男孩儿一直和迪巴拉保持着奇怪的友谊，尽管那笔所谓双赢结尾却着实狼藉的生意早已告一段落，但是两个人仍会时不时地相互问候，甚至在刚刚到摩纳哥的时候，亚历山大还收到过迪巴拉寄来的马黛茶，那时候他才知道意大利人与阿根廷的渊源。  
亚历山大翻了翻备忘录，发现自己的周末难得空了出来，而乘坐前往巴黎也不过是五六小时的事情，他笑着回复了应邀的答案。

3.  
尽管来这里也有好几个月了，亚历山大的法语仍然可以用糟糕来形容。  
俄罗斯人与生俱来的语言习惯把他累惨了，对着火车站标牌上密密麻麻的法文看了五分钟，亚历山大最终还是自暴自弃似的把目光落在下面的西班牙文提示语上。  
他赶的是最早班的火车，摩纳哥Monaco-Monte-Carlo到尼斯Nice Ville，大概要16-25分钟，然后再转车换乘到Paris Lyon站大概要四个多小时，下了车正好赶上午餐时间。  
火车并不颠簸，亚历山大把速写本拿出来放在小桌子上，百无聊赖地打量着车窗外的风景，但最终落在纸上的是一个模糊的男孩子的背影。  
坐在亚历山大对面的是个精神矍铄的老太太，她看着男孩子露出了个心领神会般的促狭笑容，亚历山大被她看得脸红到脖子。  
迪巴拉从都灵坐飞机直达巴黎，比亚历山大早到一天，所以特地去接了像没头苍蝇一样在火车站乱转的亚历山大出站。  
他在画展附近的餐厅订了位子，还开了香槟。  
“我以为你的法语已经不错了。”一直到了餐厅里坐下来，迪巴拉仍然忍俊不禁，但保证他绝对没有想嘲笑亚历山大的意思。  
亚历山大默默翻了个白眼，他无可奈何地耸了耸肩，“好吧好吧，我的法语是不怎么样，也就和你的俄语是一个水平吧。”  
迪巴拉被怼的无言以对，表示自己认输，然后帮亚历山大倒上香槟，“在摩纳哥一切顺利？”  
“凑合吧，比我想象中的要好”，亚历山大回道，他看着香槟似乎想起了什么，然后把一直被自己遗忘在桌子边上的手提袋拿出来，“喏，送你的礼物，算是回你送的马黛茶。”  
迪巴拉装模做样地颠了颠，眨眨眼，“是什么？”  
“La Fete de Sabin。”亚历山大难得把一大串法文说出来舌头没有打结，一本正经的样子倒是一下子把迪巴拉逗笑了。  
下午的画展可以说是人满为患，主办方不得不把人群按入馆时间分成好几批依次进去参观。  
迪巴拉和亚历山大被分在第二批，等待的时候两个人便坐在场馆门口东扯扯西扯扯地闲聊，迪巴拉吐槽都灵的老板，亚历山大调侃学校的老师。  
正当亚历山大兴致勃勃地吐槽着素描老师毫无人性的模特制度时，他感觉有几道灼人的视线从自己脸上刮过，他警觉地抬起头，却没有在熙熙攘攘的人群中发现任何异常。  
感觉到亚历山大气场的变化，迪巴拉也下意识绷紧了脊背，“怎么了，萨沙？”  
“没。”亚历山大皱着眉，自己都没发现自己下意识说出口的是俄语。

4.  
亚历山大的身体一直到画展结束都没有放松下来。  
迪巴拉能感觉到边上的男孩的每一寸皮肤都散发着紧张兮兮的气息，活像一只稍加刺激就会竖起尖刺的小河豚，但他暂时还无法猜测对方情绪变化的由来。  
亚历山大的不安显而易见，连对着梵高的作品做最简单快速的临摹都能画断了铅笔尖。  
他丧气地合上速写本，却被眼尖的迪巴拉止住，迪巴拉把速写本翻到画着男孩儿背影的那一页，他看向手足无措的亚历山大，露出一个意味深长的笑容。  
亚历山大红了脸，梗着脖子想把速写本抢了回去塞进包里，但是迪巴拉先下手为强，他把撕下来的那页折好，塞进了自己口袋里。  
出了画展，天已经黑了下来，两个人很默契地谁也没有提起速写本上的画像。  
路过一家酒吧的时候，亚历山大突然停了下来，“进去喝一杯吧。”  
迪巴拉没有意见，两个人坐下来之后，亚历山大点了两杯莫吉托。  
迪巴拉看着送到面前的淡色酒颇有些意外，“我还以为你们俄罗斯人出门在外也是非要喝伏特加不可呢。”  
“不，那个太烈了，我年纪不够品不出来。”一说到伏特加，亚历山大总是模模糊糊地想起久巴，他耸耸肩不太想忆起这些过去的片段，“莫吉托给我的感觉就像——”  
“就像？”迪巴拉挑眉，等着下文。  
“你。”亚历山大的声音压得很低。  
“我?”迪巴拉愣了一下，他凑了过去，两个人隔着咫尺之据，连彼此的呼吸都可以感觉到，“听着萨沙，我知道你在美术馆开始就很警觉，虽然不知道是什么事但我可以当作——”  
“嘘，”亚历山大修长的食指抵在迪巴拉的下颚往上的位置，凉凉的，“我没开玩笑。”  
然后他带着薄荷柠檬味儿的嘴唇就贴在了迪巴拉欲言又止的嘴唇上。  
年轻的意大利人意识到这只是亚历山大发出的一个动机不明且对象未知的挑衅，但他没有拒绝，他把手放在对方毛茸茸的后脑勺上，继续拉近距离。  
假期时间有限，亚历山大买了当晚的列车回摩纳哥。  
刚刚第一次超越了所谓朋友间无形的界限的两个年轻人在火车站检票口告别，他们没有感到有多尴尬，一个吻而已，只要两个人没表示，该怎么样还是怎么样。  
“如果我去都灵，你还会请我喝莫吉托吗？”亚历山大感到突如其来的赧然，只不过这来的也太迟了。  
“当然，”迪巴拉只是笑了笑，他试图捕捉亚历山大躲闪闪个不停的眼神，“当作你的La Fete de Sabin还有画像的回礼。”  
这次不同于在莫斯科的机场，是亚历山大主动抱住了迪巴拉，他低低地在对方的耳边说了再见。迪巴拉还能回想起不久前莫吉托的味道，但他也说了再见。

5.  
返程的晚班火车上人很少，亚历山大挑了个靠窗的位置坐了下来。  
他耳朵里塞着耳机，听着《¿Porqué Te Vas?》那首歌，火车驶出市区，远离灯火通明的繁华后外面漆黑一片。  
他想起那个吻，想起那杯莫吉托，想起被拿走的画像，觉得有心底有些东西变得不一样了。  
也不知道过了多久，就在亚历山大快要睡着的时候，有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他警觉地往后一撤，撞到了背后的玻璃窗上，后脑勺被撞得火辣辣的痛。  
“亚历山大先生，请您去隔壁车厢一趟。”来人声音压得很低，但他说的是俄语。  
亚历山大冷冷地盯着他，这样的剧情发展正如他所料。  
从他离开摩纳哥上了火车开始，就有人一直跟着他，一开始亚历山大并没有放在心上，一直到在画展门口，那种被监视的感觉才翻了倍似的强烈了起来。  
亚历山大知道不远万里也要搀和自己私事的人除了那位也不会有第二个人了，便很干脆地站了起来跟着那个传话的去了隔壁车厢。  
隔壁的车厢似乎被清了场，黑暗中他只能看见那个过于熟悉的身影霸占了其中。。一个席位，像一座黑塔似的，一言不发地等着自己的到来。  
“萨沙——”还是那种熟悉的语调。  
他的声音就像是伏特加，而久巴本身也是烈酒般的存在，那种攻击性很强的辛辣。  
亚历山大不想坐在他对面和他面对面交流，只是直挺挺地站在一米开外的地方，冷静地说：“我说过，我不会再见您了，您忘了吗？”  
“抱歉，萨沙——但我不希望你永远不回家，岩蔷薇庄园永远都是你的家。”久巴第一次向别人低了头，他已经尽量把姿态放到了最低。  
亚历山大的心跳得飞快，让他自己也分不清到底是难过多一些还是恐惧多一些，“不，我签了协议，那里已经不是我家了。”  
久巴站了起来，他还想说什么，但却让亚历山大又向后退了一步，他听见亚历山大低笑之后，语气像是结了冰一样，“您愿意做聂赫留朵夫，可是没有人愿意玛斯洛娃。我很好，您的大部分愧疚从来不该冲着我来。”  
“你爱他？”久巴沉默了许久，还是把这个憋了许久的问题说出了口。  
亚历山大没有直接回答，“我愿意学着去爱他。”

莫吉托与伏特加，他选了莫吉托。

后记  
《¿Porqué Te Vas?》，一首西班牙语情歌，翻译过来大概就是为什么离开我  
La Fete de Sabin，拉菲萨班干红  
莫吉托和伏特加的区别，就是迪巴拉和久巴的区别


End file.
